efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 14th of March 2011
EFW Raw Intro Plays* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AInll076HM Michael Cole: Welcome Everybody to Monday Night Raw! and we are live in New York as we are kicking off things with explosive in some action staright away on Monday Night Raw as we making our departure from last nights SummerParty! I am Michael Cole with my two broadcast partners Jim Ross and Jerry The King Lawler at ringside calling the action tonight! Match 1: Wartune vs. Ivan - Singles Match. *Kyle Smith Music Hits! and the Crowd go explosive in cheers* haha I love this crowd! Now calm down I Have something to say I am Kyle SMITH YOUR NEW WORLDHEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!! There will not be a single person in my reign who will be able to stop me in my way! *Rated Peep Superstar interuptts* Oh Kyle Kyle Kyle..Your so foolish just because you cashed in on a weak opponent last night does not make you at all unbeatable! now since The Ultimate Opportunist lost last night to yourself for that championship He should go to the back of the line! so at Night Of Champions Kyle how about you against me for the Worldheavyweight Championship! (The Crowd Go Wild in excitment) Kyle: Well it looks like these guys want it and you and me want so YOUR ON! *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScrsF3tlrS4* Dmy Homies since your under my management Smackdown I will decide the stipulation of this match! Kyle I'm sorry Dawg but this match is going to be a Tables Ladders and Chairs match at Night Of Champions!....... Jim Ross: My God what an announcement but later tonight we recive word if David keeps his job as Raw General Manager could the Falcon Era end tonight on Raw we find Bah Gawd I cant wait! Michael Cole: Yeah ok Ross calm down now we don't even know who is going to take over a General Manager of Raw! Match 2: The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Kyle Smith. - Singles Match ' '*'Cenation comes out* My name is Cenation I debuted last Smackdown in my return to EFW last year when I was here I was the United States Champion I'd like to go back to it so I'd like to go back to that position now I've realised staying with The Guru Of Greatness is not going to get me anywhere in my future of Raw so goodbye Guru Of Greatness *David Falcon Comes out!* I know Cenation I'll tell you what next on Raw you will face your former tag team partner Guru Of Greatness in a number ones contender match for the United States Championship at Night Of Champions the winner will face Ivan for the his championship! '''Match 3: Guru Of Greatness vs. Cenation - #1 Contenders Match for the United States Championship at Night Of Champions! ' '''Match 4: Raj Singh and WWE Champion CM Punk vs. The Awesome One and PringlesApprentaice - #1 Contenders Tag Team Match for the the Tag Team Championships at Night Of Champions! '*'A Board of Director walks down to the ring with a mic in hand* I am a member of the EFW Board Of Directors. I would now like the General Manager of Monday Night Raw to come out here please welcome at this time David Falcon! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8Xdkk3qH4M *David Walks too the ring* Please come on don't fire me now! Please! I have made Raw one the best its ever been in EFW! *Crowd Massivly Boo* Director: Hmmm *Continues to write Things down* David: What the Hell are you writing!? Director: Oh! I'm spectating your Job.. David: You were meant to do that last night and earlier tonight.... Director: I did I was just finishing! Now As I was going to say you have been rude to the fans they comtinuesly boo you repeatldy I don't think you need this job as Raw General Manager I would say my final point is your Power Hungry let me welcome you the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw!! *The Lights Go out* *the lights come back on and The Board of Direcotor and David Falcon are laid out flat in the ring as the show goes off the air with words saying "I will return to get what is rightfully mine!"...... BQ: Rate Card